


Nothing But Net

by aca_awesomenerd



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Basketball AU, F/F, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aca_awesomenerd/pseuds/aca_awesomenerd
Summary: The story you know and love, but the Barden Bellas are a basketball team and of course bechloe endgame.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at a multi-chapter fic! Thanks to @Green_Eyed_Weirdo for proofreading before I posted it.

It was her first day at Barden University. Beca was removing her training and mixing equipment from the trunk of the cab, ready for a fresh start at a new school. Beca’s dream was to move to LA and become a music producer, but her father, Dr. Mitchell, worked at BU, so he offered her free education. Beca took it after some convincing. If she wasn’t interested in staying after spending a year there, he would help her move to LA. It was a good deal, but of course there had to be some conditions. Beca had to “put herself out there”, as her father would say, and try out for the basketball team. She had played throughout high school, but didn’t always have the best relationships with her teammates. The brunette loves to play. It calmed her and always made bad days better, but she was still considering that part of the agreement. 

Beca got settled in her dorm at Baker Hall and was greeted by her not so friendly roommate Kimmy Jin. Professor Mitchell came for a visit and before he could ask any questions Kimmy Jin announced that she was going to the activities fair. Beca used this as an opportunity to avoid any questions the man may have about basketball tryouts. The brunette quickly followed her roommate out of the dorm leaving her father inside.  
The activities fair was very busy, filled with many strange clubs and sport teams that Beca had never heard of. That is until she found the perfect booth for her : The Barden DJ’s. She walked up to the booth and was upset when she found out that DJ stood for Deaf Jews. When suddenly a blonde girl appeared next to Beca and introduced herself as Fat Amy.

“You call yourself Fat Amy?” The brunette asked.  
“Yeah, so twig bitches like you don’t do it behind my back”  
Fat Amy turned towards the booth when two guys behind the table said “Shalom”, she replied saying that it wasn’t a real word, but they were getting there.  
“Not a lot a Jewish people where you’re from”  
“No,” the blonde answered, “But we did do fiddler on the roof though in high school, it was like me and some aboriginals, it was really Jewish.”  
Beca nodded and looked at the time on her phone. She then awkwardly waved goodbye to the Australian and headed towards the gyms, where her internship would be in half an hour.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Beca had changed into some more athletic clothing and was ready to start her first shift. The university kept one gym open during the day for anyone who wanted to come and train, but they needed some students there to open and close the gym and get out any equipment the athletes would need.  
Beca picked up her keys to the gym and schedule in the little office/infirmary next to the entrance. She entered the gym and spotted Jesse sitting next to the equipment garage. She and Jesse had met in high school and they’ve been best friends ever since. He played basketball for the boys team and Beca played for the girls. After school, they would often hang out and practice together. She walked towards him to let him know that his shift was over.

“Hey Jess! You’re free to go, I got last shift today.”

“Hey Becaw! Actually, I think I’m gonna stick around and shoot some hoops.”

“Sure. Go impress the ladies with your skills.” 

He rolled his eyes and got up from his seat, heading towards the basketball nets.   
Beca sat down in the chair her friend was just on and slipped on her headphones. She spotted a ball not to far away from where she was seated, so the brunette grabbed it and started dribbling. 

She watched as groups of people practiced different sports and noticed a friendly game of basketball going on. Jesse and some other guys were playing against a group of girls. She continued to watch the game while she waited to close up the gym.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
“Let’s go Chlo! The open gym is going to be a great opportunity to find some new recruits for the team.” Aubrey was waiting for her best friend Chloe at the door of their apartment, ready to find some new players for their basketball team. Her and Chloe had become the new captains, but after the “accident” last year they were having trouble finding people willing to play on the team. 

“I’m coming Bree, calm down I’m sure we will find at least eight other girls to join us and the gym closes in three hours!” She answered as she walked out of her bedroom.

“The more time we have, the more likely we are to find these eight girls.”

When they arrived at the sports complex, they went to put away their bags in the locker room where they were greeted by Fat Amy. 

“Do you play basketball?” Chloe asked the blonde. The Australian looked towards Chloe’s bag where she kept her shoes and a basketball.  
Amy pointed to the ball and said : “Try me”.

Chloe tossed her the ball and asked her to make a pass. She does a nice firm pass and the redhead looks over to Aubrey who seems satisfied. Chloe gives the basketball back to the Australian and asks her to dribble the ball. Fat Amy then demonstrates some basic moves. 

“I could do the basics or if you want I could show you a few moves I invented myself” Amy says. She then proceeds by showing the two captains some examples, including one where she spins around while sitting on the ground. Aubrey and Chloe exchange looks and turn back towards the other blonde.

“Try outs start Friday at five, will we see you there?” Aubrey asked.

“Friday, five o’clock. I’ll be there.” The Australian answered while exiting the room to go to the gym.

Aubrey looks back to her best friend. “One down, seven to go.” She says as she follows Amy out of the locker room with Chloe not to far behind.  
The two captains enter the gym and immediately spot a large group of girls and guys playing basketball.

“Hi! We noticed that you guys were playing basketball and were wondering if you were interested in joining the women’s team.” Aubrey said approaching the nets.  
A tall brunette answered them, but Chloe wasn’t listening. She had been looking around the large gymnasium hoping to find other people they could recruit while Aubrey spoke with this group of girls. 

She then spotted a short brunette wearing rather large headphones. The girl was sitting near the main entrance and was dribbling a ball in under her legs while she sat on a chair. Chloe was watching her handle the ball flawlessly when she heard her blonde friend call her name.

“What?” 

“What were you looking at?” 

“Umm… Nothing, just thinking…”

“Well, those girls are coming to tryouts and asked if we wanted to play a game.”

“Sure, I’ll be there in a second. I saw someone from one of my classes and just wanted to say hi” Chloe answered. Aubrey nodded and the redhead headed towards the gym’s entrance.


	2. Chapter 2

Beca took her phone out of her pocket and checked the time. One hour until she had to close up the gym. Many people came and went and the basketball game she had been watching was still going on.

“Hi!”

The brunette slightly jumped and dropped the ball she had been bouncing. She looked up to find a smiling redhead standing in front of her.

“Dude! You nearly gave me a heart attack!” Beca said while holding a hand to her chest.

“Sorry… I noticed you were dribbling that ball and wanted to ask if you had any interest joining the basketball team.”

“Sorry, but I’m not interested.”

“Are you sure? You seemed to be handling that ball pretty well. We could use someone like you to help us win the championships this year. Help our team’s dream turn into reality?” She asked while looking at Beca with her gorgeous blue eyes. _Woah… Gorgeous!_ Beca thought. _Mitchell_ focus _on the cute redhead in front of you. Oh my god!!_

“I don’t play, sorry. But it was nice meeting you ummm…” Beca managed to reply calmly despite how nervous she felt.

“Chloe”

“Beca”

“If you change your mind tryouts are Friday at five. My friend Aubrey is waiting for me to play so I’ll see you later.” The redhead smiled and waved while she jogged or more like skipped away to the basketball game happening on the other side of the gym.

The brunette watched her join the group of girls at the back of the gym as she thought back to the conversation she had just had. Maybe joining the team wouldn’t be as bad as she imagined.   
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Back in her dorm room, Beca had been trying to make a mix, but constantly got distracted by thoughts of a certain bubbly redhead.

She played back the track she had just tried to edit and groaned in frustration while she shut down her laptop without bothering to save her progress. She sat back in her chair and looked around her room. She then turned to the entrance and spotted her keys and the gym bag she dropped there when she came back from her shift.   
If mixing wasn’t going to help her tonight she was going to try her second distraction. She was going to play basketball.

She quickly changed into a tshirt and her rather large basketball shorts (she had a hard time finding women’s basketball shorts so her only option was an extra small in men’s). The brunette then grabbed the keys and headed towards the gym.

Once Beca got to the gymnasium, she unlocked the door, put on her shoes and headphones and walked straight towards the nets.

She started by warming up and stretching to prevent or worsen any injuries. Once she felt ready, she took a few easy shots and slowly got into it by adding a few moves here and there. She was already feeling herself relax.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
Chloe couldn’t fall asleep. She assumed she was stressed about the basketball team, but a short brunette kept infiltrating her thoughts and was keeping her up.   
She got out of her bed and snuck out of the apartment. When this would happen, Chloe would go for a walk around campus.

After a few minutes of walking aimlessly, the redhead realized that she had walked to the sports complex. She suddenly stopped when she heard what sounded like a ball bouncing. She realized the echo was coming from the gym she was in a few hours ago. She turned towards the sound, determined to find the person with the hidden talent.

When she arrived in front of the gymnasium, the redhead found the door unlocked and open, so she walked right in.

She looked towards the source of the sound and wasn’t very surprised to see the short brunette that was keeping her up.

Luckily, the brunette had on her headphones so she hadn’t heard Chloe come in. The co-captain took out her phone and took some pictures and videos of the girl. If Beca wouldn’t show up for tryouts, she would try to get her on the team another way.

After about a half hour, Chloe was still watching the brunette and was amazed by what she could do even though she was so small.


	3. Chapter 3

Beca had been playing for over two hours. She was getting tired and had to get up early the next morning for her class. She picked up her bag and went towards the locker rooms to shower. Little did she know, a certain redhead was following not to far behind her. 

The brunette walked into the shower humming and once she turned on the water started singing Titanium not worrying about anyone being in the showers with her this late at night.

“You can play!”

“Dude!” Beca screamed, while she turned around to be met by a nude Chloe.

“How far is your shooting range?” The redhead asked while leaning over to shut off the shower head.

“My what?! OH MY GOD?”

“Why would you lie to me? You’re an awesome basketball player.”

“I can’t concentrate on anything you're saying until you cover your junk.”

Chloe had decided before entering the other women’s shower to take off her own clothes. She didn’t want to make Beca feel uncomfortable by being the only one naked.

“Come on! You have to try out for the team, you’re amazing!”

“GET OUT!” 

“I’ll leave if you agree to come to practice on Friday.” Chloe smirked. _ That’s one way to get her to come… _

“Fine.”

“Awes!” Chloe says as she starts exiting the stall, with Beca still looking at her with big eyes.

“Wait! You were also singing Titanium right?”

“You know David Guetta?”

“Have I been living under a rock? Yeah. That song is my jam… My lady jam.”

“Gross…” Beca answered while facing the wall. She had turned back around to turn the water on, but was surprised by the redhead once again. She was trying her best to cover herself with the shower curtain while concentrating on looking at the ground.

“Umm… I still need to shower.” Beca mumbles while she turns back around to face the smiling redhead in front of her.

“Right…” Before Chloe leaves she catches Beca’s eyes drift downwards and says “I’m pretty confident about all this.”

Beca quickly looks back up and says “You should be,” with a small smirk.

Chloe finally leaves the stall and Beca lets out a sigh of relief. What was happening to her? If it was anyone else, the brunette would have immediately pushed them out of the shower. But with Chloe, Beca knew that she wouldn’t do anything to hurt her, even though she had just met the girl.

Beca reached out to turn on the shower, when she heard the redhead tell her that tryouts are at five on Friday and the sound of the locker room door closing.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..………………………..………………………..………………………..

Chloe walked out of the sports complex and thought back to what had just happened in the showers. Chloe knew she was a very bubbly and extroverted person who sometimes couldn’t stop herself from invading other people’s personal space, but she never thought it would get to the point of entering someone else’s shower. Naked. 

When she arrived to her and Aubrey’s apartment, she walked in and tried to be as quiet as possible so she wouldn’t wake up Au-

“CHLOE!” shouted Aubrey while running towards the redhead. “Where have you been? It’s the middle of the night!”

“It’s okay Bree, I couldn’t sleep and decided to take a walk…”

“Do you want to talk about it?” The blonde asked.

“No, it’s okay, I’m gonna go back to bed now.”

“This doesn’t have anything to do with that alt-girl I saw you talking with in the gym, right?”

“Hey! Don’t call her that!”

“So it does have to do with her, Chlo-”

“No” Chloe cut her best friend off. “Before you say anything, watch this.”

“You filmed her!”

“Please just watch it.”

“Fine” Aubrey said with a sigh.

Chloe took out her phone and showed Aubrey what she had filmed just a few hours before.

Aubrey took it from Chloe and watched the short brunette shooting and dribbling on her own in the gym. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t slightly impressed by the hobbit’s moves. 

When the video ended, the blonde looked back up to Chloe while handing her her phone, but noticed that her best friend seemed to be in her own world.

“Chlo…” Aubrey said while waving her arm in front of the other girl.

“Hmmm? Oh right the video.” She said looking down at the phone that was being handed to her. “Isn’t she awesome, we could totally use that speed on the team. She would make a good point guard or shooting guard right? And I know she is short, but it doesn’t seem to stop her.”

“Chloe.”

“Like did you see how high she could jump. Who needs to be tall when you can jump that high!”

“Chloe!”

“She also has amazing handles. Not once did I see her lose control of the ball. And she has an unbelievable shooting range, like I bet she could get the ball into the net all the way from halfcourt! She-”

“CHLOE!” Aubrey finally stopped the rambling of the smiling redhead in front of her.

“Sorry… I got a bit carried away…” Chloe said looking down at the phone in her hands that still had the video playing. She had made sure to get the longest video possible to convince Aubrey to let Beca on the team.

Aubrey put her finger under Chloe’s chin to get back her attention and looked into her bestfriend’s eyes.

“You like her, don’t you?”

“What!?” Chloe answered surprised at the sudden comment.

“You like the little basketball playing hobbit.”

“Hey! Don’t call-” The redhead stopped suddenly, seeing her blonde friend giving her a smirk. “Okay fine. I guess I do like her.”

“Just be careful okay. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“Don’t worry Bree, but if she tries out, please give her a chance.” Chloe begged.

“She has one shot and I’ll put the video into consideration.”

Chloe lunged towards Aubrey to give her a bone crushing hug and whispered a thanks into her ear. 

After about a minute, Chloe released her co-captain and smiled.

“Thanks for listening Bree. I’m going to go back to bed now. Goodnight!” She heard Aubrey answer back with a goodnight as well, while she stood up to go to her room.

Once she arrived, she laid down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. The redhead smiled to herself thinking of her encounter with the small brunette. With that on her mind, Chloe finally fell asleep.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

It was now Friday, the day of the tryouts and Beca was still debating on whether or not she should go. She had spoken to Jesse about it and he thought it would be a great idea and it would make her realize that not everyone are like the girls from her previous team. That brings us to where Beca is now, an hour before the practice, standing in front of the sports complex.

“You’re here early.” Beca heard a familiar voice say from behind her.

She turned around to be met with bright blue eyes and vibrant red hair.

“Uhmm yeah… I usually like to get my own warm ups in before practices.” Beca answered after a minute of silence.

“Can I join you?” The redhead asked

“Sure, try to keep up though,” the brunette smirked.

“Are you challenging me shorty.”

“Don’t you dare use my height against me. You are barely two inches taller than me!”

“Aww, don’t get insulted. It’s cute that your short.” Chloe responded with a bright smile.

Beca felt the heat rising to her cheeks. She would usually be able to come up with quick replies to comments like these, but this redhead was doing things to her that she couldn’t understand.

“I am NOT cute, I’m a badass.” Beca answered confidently after composing herself.

“I don’t think so and someday I’m going to prove it.”

“HA! Good luck with that, I’m not cute and I never will be.”

When the two girls walked into the gym, Chloe went directly to the side of the gym to tie her shoelaces while Beca started her routine. 

Chloe had a ritual, before any game or practice she had to tie her laces in the gym. She had done it once when she was late and had played her best game. Now, she always ties her laces on the court because she doesn’t want to take any risks.

Chloe looked up from tying her shoes to watch the short brunette in action like she had done the night she had discovered Beca could play. She smiled thinking back to the events that occured in the locker rooms. The redhead usually hated the nights when she couldn’t sleep, but was glad it happened that day.

Once she finished tying her laces, Chloe hopped off the bench and jogged over to Beca who was doing some drills.

“I’m ready!” Chloe said once she arrived next to the brunette. 

“Just grab a ball and follow me. Umm.. that is if you want to do the same drills. You can do whatever you want, I’m not going to tell you what to do. Go ahead, have fun, do what you usually do…”

“Whoa! Calm down. I’ll follow you, I like do try different drills once in awhile.”

—————————-—————————-—————————-—————————-—————————-—————————-

After about a half hour of warming up and some drills, the two girls sat down to take a break before the others would show up for practice. 

Once everyone had arrived, Chloe joined Aubrey near the entrance.

“Looks like we have a good turn up!” Chloe said happily. “Especially after what happened last year…”

“Can we just forget what happened last year. Please.” 

Chloe knew her best friend was still humiliated from what had happened.

_The year before, Barden’s female basketball team had made it to the Championship and were playing against the top team in the league. There was about 20 seconds left to the game and Barden was trailing behind by two points. Sticking with one of their traditional plays, Aubrey had succeeded in getting the ball to the net, but was intercepted by the other team. Luckily, the referee called a foul on the opposing team, which gave the tall blonde an opportunity to shoot two free throws. Her strong point. A chance to tie the game. When she got behind the free throw line, she became extremely nervous. All hope to have a chance at winning was on her. With that in mind, Aubrey stomach started turning while the referee passed her the ball. The pressure became too much and all of sudden she started projectile vomiting all over the court. When court was cleaned up, Aubrey took her shots, but only got one into the net, leaving Barden trailing behind by one point. The opposing team killed the remaining 20 seconds and won the game._

“Yeah… Sorry… Are you ready to get this season started? They all look like they will be great additions to the team” Chloe said while turning her gaze towards the new recruits.

“Don’t get too excited Chlo! We haven’t even seen them play yet.”

“Alright everyone! Grab a ball we are going to start with some warm-ups and dribbling exercises. Chloe. Aubrey. Will you please lead the group,” the head coach said as he entered the gym.

The co-captains nodded and head towards the front of the group of future Barden basketball players. 

“Okay, everyone place yourselves along the sideline near the bleachers and follow our lead,” Aubrey ordered.

For the first part of tryouts the girls completed drills and some simple speed and agility exercises. They had gone really well for the most part, the freshmen caught on to the exercises quickly and they all seemed to know what they were doing. To end the practice, they were split into two teams so the coaches could watch them in action in a game situation.

“Alright everyone that’s the end of tryouts for today,” the assistant coach called out. “Part 2 continues on Tuesday, same time. We hope to see you all there. Also, keep your schedules clear for after practice. We will be talking to all of you individually.”

As soon as the coach walked out, all the girls let out a breath. It had been an intense two hours of doing drills and executing plays.

Chloe had been impressed by many of the girl’s performances, especially a particular brunette who had previously denied being capable to play at all. Beca had been amazing, just like Chloe thought she would be after seeing her that night. She even noticed that the coaches were taking a liking to Beca, which she was ecstatic about. The redhead wanted to tell Beca how happy she was that she showed up, but couldn't seem to find the short brunette anywhere.

“Has anyone seen Beca?” Chloe asked the group who had been discussing the practice they just had.

Most of the girls shook their heads, but the co-captain noticed a particularly quiet girl named Lilly point towards the locker room.

—————————-—————————-—————————-—————————-—————————-—————————-

Beca always liked being the first one to hit the showers after practice. She could get undressed and in the shower before the others got there and be out of the showers while everyone else was taking theirs. So as soon as the coach dismissed them, the brunette quickly gathered her things and went directly to the showers.

While taking her shower, Beca heard the locker room door open and smiled to herself because she was once again going to get out of there without being in an overcrowded room. 

Although, five minutes later, she still hadn't heard any voices or any other showers get turned on. She quickly changed when she finished showering and quietly exited her stall. When she saw no one around the showers, she let it be and made her way towards the exit. What she wasn’t expecting though, was to see Chloe sitting on the locker room bench looking down at her phone.

The brunette cleared her throat and Chloe jumped up from her seat.

“Well I guess now we are even,” Beca said with a smirk, referring to when Chloe had startled her a few days earlier. “What were you looking at so intently?”

“Umm nothing really important, I was waiting for you actually,” Chloe said trying to change the subject. She had been watching the video she had taken from that night to keep herself from barging into the brunette’s shower again.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah! I just wanted to say good work today and that I’m glad you came.”

“Uhh thanks,” Beca answered with a slight blush on her cheeks. “I’ll see you next practice.”

“See you!” Chloe smiled as she watched her leave the room. She was coming to the next practice.

  



End file.
